MotorFiesta 1
' ''MotorFiesta 1 unlocks after completing 45 events in Vertex Spirit. ' FM/EA has announced that this series will be altered as of Update 6.4. The time limits for rewards have been removed If you already own the featured car, you will receive an alternate reward '''MotorFiesta 1' is an event that allows players to win the FERRARI 412 T2. It was introduced as a time-limited special event in and added to the Legend group in . To unlock, players must earn 45 trophies in Vertex Spirit career series. Completing MotorFiesta 1 unlocks Ferrari Evolution. FAQ and Tips Before starting the MotorFiesta 1 special event, please view Tips and FAQ for Motorfiesta 1. Stage 01 (Party Time) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the first stage (Party Time) are rewarded 5 . Throughout the first stage, players will have to race different cars on Indianapolis Motor Speedway and Mazda Raceway Laguna Seca. For tips and advice on stage 01, see: Tips for Stage 01 Stage 02 (Mentored) Players who successfully complete all the goals given in the second stage (Mentored) will be rewarded with 10,000 and 5 . Throughout the second stage, players have to race the FERRARI 412 T2 on Suzuka Circuit. For tips and advice on stage 02, see: Tips for Stage 02 Stage 03 (Race Cars) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the third stage (''Race Cars) are rewarded with 5 . Throughout the third stage, players will have to race different cars on Indianapolis Motor Speedway and Mazda Raceway Laguna Seca. For tips and advice on stage 03, see: Tips for Stage 03 Stage 04 (Up to Speed) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the fourth stage (''Up to Speed) are rewarded with 15,000 and 5 . Throughout the fourth stage, players will have to race the FERRARI 412 T2 on Melbourne, Dubai Autodrome, Mount Panorama and Hockenheimring. For tips and advice on stage 04, see: Tips for Stage 04 Stage 05 (Mixing It Up) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the fifth stage (Mixing It Up) are rewarded with 10 . Throughout the fifth stage, players will have to race different cars on Silverstone, Brands Hatch and Dubai Autodrome. For tips and advice on stage 05, see: Tips for Stage 05 Stage 06 (Show Off) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the sixth stage (Show Off) are rewarded with 20,000 and 10 . Throughout the sixth stage, players will have to race the FERRARI 412 T2 and FERRARI 375 F1 on Circuit de Catalunya, Hockenheimring and Silverstone. For tips and advice on stage 06, see: Tips for Stage 06 Stage 07 (Getting In) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the seventh stage (''Getting In) are rewarded with and 15 . Throughout the seventh stage, players will have to race the FERRARI 412 T2 on Autodromo Nazionale Monza. For tips and advice on stage 07, see: Tips for Stage 07 Stage 08 (Grand Prix) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the eighth stage (Grand Prix) are rewarded with 25,000 and 20 . Throughout the eighth stage, players will have to race the FERRARI 412 T2 on Autodromo Nazionale Monza. For tips and advice on stage 08, see: Tips for Stage 08 Stage 09 (For the Win) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the ninth stage (For The Win) are rewarded with 60 and the FERRARI 412 T2. Throughout the ninth stage, players will have to race the FERRARI 412 T2 on Autodromo Nazionale Monza. For tips and advice on stage 09, see: Tips for Stage 09 Completion Rewards Category:Legend Special Events